The Past of Aurora
characters.]] The Past of Aurora is an episode that introduces a new character, Evangeline Navarro, and reveals Aurora's injuries' origin. Roles Starring * Aurora * Evangeline Navarro Featuring * Psycho Appearances * Lifty & Shifty Plot At an asylum, Aurora walks to room no. 666, where Evangeline is seen sleeping on his bed. She opens the door and wakes him up. Evangeline wakes up from his bed and sees Aurora giving him some food. He eats it and thanks her, then Aurora walks away and goes to another room to see her patients. Psycho, who is inside room no. 668, tries to escape from the asylum. Aurora sees him and electrocutes him with a stun gun. The electrocuted Psycho becomes frozen like a statue. Meanwhile, at room no. 666, Evangeline is satisfied and looks at the hall through the door's window, where the other patients are suffering. He walks to his bed and sleeps, until something falls from the ceiling. He wakes up and sees a doll-like Kitsune monster. It has pink and white colors, a purple scarf with a ruby on it, and long purple gloves with white diamonds on its arms. He picks it up and starts talking to it, then suddenly the doll wakes up by itself and talks to him. Evangeline freaks out and throws the doll into the wall, then he hyperventilates to calm himself down. The doll slowly crawls to his legs and tries to talk. Evangeline looks at it and screams. The doll shuts his mouth and talks to him softly. “Can you talk to me?”, the doll asked Evangeline. He nods at it and the doll says, “Can you hide me somewhere? I really hate this place, it feels like in darkness...”. The doll slowly drips some blood from its eyes, so Evangeline quickly hides it under his bed. Aurora walks to room no. 666, opens the door and sees Evangeline sitting on the chair, looking at the moon in the sky. Aurora looks around until she sees a small bushy tail under the bed and grabs it. However, Evangeline sees the doll being taken by Aurora and quickly skins her torso with his claws. She screams and runs away, then she closes the door while Evangeline growls at her behind the door. Aurora goes to her office and puts the doll inside her office desk, then she leaves her office and the doll begins to get angry. It opens the desk and walks to the hall. Meanwhile at room no. 666, Evangeline rips off the wallpapers and destroys his whole room. He slowly becomes crazy and stressful because of Aurora taking the doll, then he looks at the window and quickly runs away. However, Aurora, who sees him from door's window, electrocutes him with a stun gun. Evangeline faints and gets an amnesia. Several weeks later, Evangeline wakes up and sees himself being tied. He is inside a padded room. Aurora feels guilty and apologizes to him, but Evangeline doesn't accept her apology, but instead he becomes more insane. She leaves him alone inside the padded room, while Evangeline barks at her like a dog. Later, the doll looks at Aurora passing by and sneaks into the hall. It sees Evangeline inside the padded room. Evangeline looks at the doll. He becames very happy but he can't open the door because it's locked. The doll tells him, “You are staying here... I will find the key...”. Evangeline agrees. While he sits and waits, the doll goes to find the key by walking from room to room. Finally, it finds the key on the ceiling of room no. 23. The doll looks around. There's only a briefcase, some books and a needle. The doll grabs the briefcase and puts books on the briefcase, then it climbs on it. The doll carefully grabs the key with the needle. Not much later, it successfully grabs the key and goes down to the bottom, then runs to Evangeline. Meanwhile at the padded room, Evangeline is sitting on the corner and waiting for the doll while he tries to take off the straitjacket. The doll arrives, jumps to the door and opens it. Evangeline is so happy, he puts the doll on his head and runs away, however an emergency alarm rings, making Aurora shocked and go to the room. When at the hall, she and Evangeline meet face-to-face. He quickly bites Aurora's left arm and skins off her left cheek. Aurora screams and grabs a hammer, then she smashes Evangeline with it. The doll stabs her right eye with needle, making Aurora blind. She takes the doll and tears off its arms. Evangeline sees it and becomes furious. He bites Aurora's right leg and throws her to the padded room, tearing her leg off in the process, then Evangeline closes the door and eats Aurora's right leg. He grabs the doll along with its arms and runs away, while Aurora cries because of her patient hurting her and escaping. Back to Evangeline, he is on the street at night time and doesn't know which way to go now. Later, there are lights going towards to him, so Evangeline becomes confused and shocked, until a van runs over him. Evangeline dies as his blood is dripping on the street. Lifty and Shifty get out, panicking, then both of them try to help Evangeline. But unfortunately, his life can't be saved, so Lifty gets angry and blames Shifty because he drives the van. Shifty gets angry as well and slaps Lifty's face. The doll looks at the dead Evangeline and cries, then it brings him back to life. Suddenly, there's a heavy rainfall and some thorns are enveloping his body. Evangeline wakes up and changes himself into a monster. While Shifty is scolding his twin brother, Lifty sees Evangeline giving them a creepy smile. They both scream as they get attacked by him. Later, Evangeline walks to a rainforest and finds a small wooden house, so he lives in there while the doll puts Lifty and Shifty's heads on its walls. The screen fades to show the Big Ben with a young male brown raccoon with angel wings standing on top of it. He sees a black butterfly passing by and says, “It's beginning again... and she's back to hunt me down... Beldam the witch Kitsune monster.”. Then the screen goes black. To be continued...? Deaths # Lifty and Shifty get decapitated by Evangeline. # Evangeline is run over by a van that was driven by Lifty & Shifty. (however, he's reborn as a monster, thanks to the doll) Injuries # Psycho gets electrocuted by a stun gun that was held by Aurora. # Evangeline gets electrocuted by the same stun gun and faints. Then his head gets smashed by a hammer. # Aurora gets wounded and loses her right leg. Trivia * It's revealed that Evangeline and Aurora were formerly friends. ** It's also revealed that the doll is named Beldam and is a female. * The male brown raccoon isn't listed in any roles, despite his appearance at the end of episode, treating him like an appearance role character. * It's unknown how Beldam can speak while in her doll form. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Origin episodes Category:Season 82 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes